¿Que es lo que siento por ella ?
by Son Naomi
Summary: Esto sucedió un buen tiempo la hija de Gohan , ya había nacido se llama Pan , y tiene ya como 12 meses y bueno Bills iba a volver pero no sabían que alguien más vendría y cambiaria la vida de todos pero sobre todo la de Goten.


Esto sucedió un buen tiempo la hija de Gohan ya había nacido se llama Pan y tiene ya como 12 meses y bueno Bills iba a volver pero no sabían que alguien más vendría y cambiaria la vida de todos pero sobre todo la de Goten.

Goku: !Gohan! ¡Goten! Ya vamos-les decía desde la puerta

Los dos: Ya vamos

Después los tres se fueron a Capsule Corp. Para la batalla contra Bills, hay estaban todos también Milk que había desde más temprano.

Vegeta: Kakaroto al fin llegas recuerda hoy día yo seré el que se convierta en un supersaiyayin Dios

Goku: Esta bien Vegeta me lo has estado recordando desde…-no pudo seguir ya que alguien le jalaba.

Pan: Abuelito… ese Bills es feo.

Goku: No Pan es solo un gato con el cuerpo de un humano.

Pan: Ah ya veo…

En ese momento desde el cielo apareció un rayo de luz desde cielo ese era Bills

Bills: Hola Goku ya denme lo que quiero

Goku: Estoy listo… ¡A pelear!

Bills: ¿Qué? No el budín me lo prometieron

Bulma: Me parece que primero deberían comer les prepare un banquete.

Whis: Señor Bills me parece que deberían comer primero.

Bills: Si buena idea vamos

Todos comían el banquete Gohan y Goten sentían un ki extraño.

Gohan: Papa tú sientes ese ki

Goten: Si papa ese ki es muy grande

Goku: No, no siento nada

Después de banquete se preparaban para la pelea

Bills: Goku dime que te has vuelto más fuerte

Goku: Claro empecemos

Se disponían a pelear cuando de repente una orbe o tipo de energía se dirigía a ellos y rápidamente pero en vez de frenar se choco con el piso en el cual la figura de una niña que aparentaba la edad de Goten apareció .Lo extraño de ella era que tenía una cola pero no como una saiyayin era blanca en la punta.

¿?: Ay ay ay ay ay mi cabeza-decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Goku: Oye ¿Estás bien?

Bills: Oye estas molestando nuestra pelea largo antes de que me enfade.

¿?: Y que pasara si no lo hago?

Goku: shh… no lo hagas

Bills: Quien te creas para retar a el gran Bills?

¿?: Me creo no lo soy, que tierno- le decía en un tono inocente

Bills: OK me Harte … ¡Moriras ¡

¿?: Buenos pero no te enojes

Diciendo se lanzo sobre ella preparando una bola de ki pero no le dio además la niña desapareció pero un golpe lo lanzo muchos pero muchos kilómetros y lo dejo malherido.

Goku: Pero cómo es posible…

Whis: ¡Señor Bills!

¿?: Ups creo que me pase

Goku se acerco a Bills y le dio una semilla del ermitaño

Bills: ¿Cómo es que eres tan poderosa?

¿?: Porque… no lo sé…

Bills: ¡Como que no lo sabes ¡

¿?: Pero tú si sabes

Whis: Señor Bills creo que ella es la tal… Naomi "La creadora"

Bills: ¡QUE! Su majestad disculpe mi ingratitud es que no la reconocí y bueno…

Naomi: No importa yo solo tengo hambre y vine por algo mas pero te lo cuento más adelante

Goku: Bills… ¿Y nuestra pelea?

Bills: ¡Goku ¡No te das cuenta de quién es ella…

Gok : No solo se su nombre se llama Naomi por lo Whis dijo

Bills: Esta bien yo soy el destructor de este universo y ella es la que creo todos los universos y por lo tanto es tan poderosa como los 12 dioses de la destrucción juntos.

Goku: Guau enserio

Bills: Si y por eso ella debe estar feliz o me matara.

Naomi: Yo no te matare , solo estaba aburrida

Bills: Bueno si no me equivoco hay dos bueno tres niños de tu edad por qué no vas a jugar …

Goku: Si ven Naomi ven a jugar con Goten y Trunks le agradaras vamos…

Naomi: Ok pero si no quieren jugar a mi juego favorito…

Goku: Y cuál es tu juego favorito

Naomi: "I'm going to kill you"'

Goku: Ahh… O lo mejor lo jamás "Chapadas "y en vez de matar solo deja que ellos también persigan.

Naomi: Ok

Mientras tanto:

Goten: Trunks ¿Quién crees que sea esa niña ¿ Y porque derroto a Bills tan fácil?

Trunks: No lo sé pero se dirige hacia nosotros…

Goku: Hola….

Trunks y Goten: Hola que pasa y tu pelea con Bills… y quien era esa chica tan rara…

No pudieron continuar ya que la chica apareció detrás de el, Goten la empezó a ver y no era rara del todo tenía un pelo negro recogido de un lado dejando el otro lado dejando ver un mechón de color banco suelto una ropa de entrenamiento como ellos y unos hermosos ojos verdes … espera se había escuchado a si mismo ¿Hermosos? Y porque le daban tanta vergüenza estar frente a ella…

Naomi: Ho…hola…me…me llamo…Naomi.

Trunks: Hola

Goten: Ho… Ho…la

Goku: Miren ella se va a quedar un rato crees que podrían jugar con ella un rato….

Trunks:Esta bien pero yo y Goten … ¿Goten?

El estaba distraído mirando a esa niña solo no podía dejar de verla

Trunks:! Goteen!

Goten : Si que pasa

Goku : Bueno …que pasa preséntate –dijo esto ya que la joven estaba detrás de el escondida-Ve a jugar y yo ire un rato con Bills

Y se fue

Trunks: Bueno que quieres jugar …

Naomi: Hm… no lo se … que juegan ustedes

Goten: Oye porque tienes una cola ,mi papa me dijo que el también tenía una cola y que con ella pasaba algo .Sabes hacer algo especial ¿?

Naomi: Bueno si –ya se había ganado mas confianza

Goten: ¿Qué cosa?

Naomi: Disculpen pero no se los puedo decir

Trunks: Bueno que importa ven vamos a jugar con mi PS 4

En camino a la habitación de Trunks

Goten: Oye me preguntaba ¿Por qué tienes ese mechón blanco?

Naomi : ¿Por qué? No te gusta

Goten: ¡NO NO! Te queda muy bonito cae con tus hermosos ojos y… -se tapo la boca ya que se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo

Naomi: o/o

Mientras tanto con Goku

Milk: Oye Goku y esa niña ¿Quién es? Y ¿Por qué se fue con Goten y con Trunks?

Goku: Ah ella es Naomi es la dueña de todos los universos

Milk: ¡!Que!

Goku: Si es verdad pero no sé por qué vino hoy

Bills:Me temo que el momento llego…

Goku : De qué ?

Bills: Cada miembro de su familia elige un representante de cada universo y les el mismo poder de pelea a los elegidos

Goku : Ósea crees que viene a …

Bills: Si aunque me da pena un poco

Goku: Pena por?

Bills : Su familia son demonios con el corazón tan frio que matan al más débil en su familia pero ella se libero de esos demonios y se transformo en la dulce niña que ves ahora.

Goku: Pero eso es bueno porque te da pena?

Bills: Eso no lo que pasa es que su familia no siguió sus pasos y ahora la persiguen para…

Goku : Ya veo pero tú crees que se quiera quedar con nosotros

Bills : Se quedara veo que ha creado un lazo con tu hijo.

Goku: A que te refieres con eso?

Bills: Nada, nada

En la comida:

Naomi: Gracias por la comida

Bulma: No hay de que…

Gohan : Oye Naomi verdad?-ella asintió- ese ki es tuyo

Goku: Ya te dije que nadie siente ese ki

Goten : Pero yo también lo siento

Naomi: Bueno si es mío pero solo muy pocos pueden sentirlo

Bills : Es simple porque "Los elegidos" verdad?

Naomi: Solo hay uno

Bills: Bueno importa come no mas

Naomi: OK

Ella agarro el tenedor y con solo una cucharada y un vaso de agua ya se había llenado

Bills: Oye no vas a comer mas

Naomi : No gracias el ya viene y tengo que hacer todo rápido

Goten: Ósea que ya vas… L

Naomi: No me quedare unas horas más, bueno Gohan puedes venir conmigo un rato

Gohan: Claro para…

Naomi: Una cosa te quería mostrar

Lo llevo a la parte trasera de Capsule Corp y saco de su bolsillo un tipo de celular o tablet

Naomi: Mira en este aparato puedes configurar cada universo y esta guardando cada suceso de este universo y los demás, que yo sepa tu sacaste la espada Z verdad?

Gohan: : / Si pero no ayudo mucho

Naomi: Y dime quien fue el genio que se atrevió a usar Kashinko en esa espada

Gohan: El supremo kaiosama , Por?

Naomi: Olvídalo mira yo tengo uno de estos mira aquí esta…

Saco un celular idéntico excepto por el color este era verde.

Gohan : Y para que necesitas dos?

Naomi: Yo solo tengo uno este es para ti

Gohan : Para mí? Porque?

Naomi: Si para ti toma…

Gohan : Ohm gracias .

Naom: Y otra cosa…

Después de decir esto se levanto en el aire hasta llegar a la cara de Gohan y puso su mano diciendo:

Naomi: Foi elixido eo seu poder usalo para empurrar os límites é bo ou vai arebatado

Después una luz azul rodeo a Gohan y despareció dejando el ki de Gohan fuera del radar de todos excepto de : Goten , Naomi

Gohan: Que hiciste no me siento diferente ?

Naomi: Es que el poder se revelara solo cuando realmente lo necesites

Gohan : Ok … ven vamos nos deben esperar

Caminaron donde estaban todos llegaron y todos los vieron sorprendidos

Goten: Hermano tu ki a aumentado es enorme ¡!

Goku: No su ki esta igual

Milk: Gohan que es eso detrás de ti!

Al voltear Gohan vio una cola el ya sabía cómo era una cola de saiyayin pero esta era blanca en la punta

Gohan: Naomi que me hiciste.

Naomi: Nada. :=0

Gohan : Segura?

Naomi: Esta bien es la marca de tú ya sabes que…

Gohan : Ah bueno que importa … Videl ya vámonos y Pan?

Videl : Se quedo a jugar con Trunks en su habitación .

Gohan : Ok voy por ella .

Al bajar con Pan en brazos ya que se había quedado dormida

Gohan: Ya nos vamos chau

Bills: Yo también ya me voy

Goku: Y nuestra pelea?

Whis: Tranquilo vendremos mañana, Naomi vienes con nosotros…

Naomi: Claro por qué no

Goku: Oye Naomi no te gustaría quedarte a dormir hoy en nuestra casa vivimos en una montana te gustara…

Bills: Ah sí es verdad mejor quédate a dormir con ellos…

Naomi: Ok pero no será ningún problema verdad?

Goku: No ven vamos, sabes volar?

Naomi: Si pero no es buena idea es noche de luna llena…

Goku: Y Gohan también tiene cola eso significa que…

Naomi: No te preocupes la de él es artificial

Goku: Bueno en ese caso creo que viajaras en la nube voladora

Naomi: No es una buena idea sigo con la energía de mis antepasados así que no puedo subirme a eso….

Goku: Te cargaría pero yo debo de cargar a Milk…

Naomi: Supongo que me iré con Bills Y Whis…

Goten: ¡ESPERA!

Naomi: ¿Goten? Que pasa…

Goten: Si de verdad quieres ir a mi casa creo que yo podría…ohm…cargarte?

Goku: Ah Goten buena idea…

Bills: Bueno ya que está decidido yo vendré mañana por ella nos vemos… Goku

Whis: Adiós…

Diciendo esto agarro su bastón y le dio un golpe al piso desapareciendo.

Goku: Bueno ya vámonos…! Milk!

Milk: Te oí no hace falta que grites

Goku: Bueno vámonos, ven Milk te cargo

Diciendo esto agarro a Milk por la espalda con una mano y con la otra por las piernas.

Naomi: Bueno ya vámonos… ¿Goten?

El estaba sonrojado nivel dios ya que vio como debía cargar a Naomi pero ya había dicho que lo haría así que no tenía opción.

Goku: Goten ya carga a Naomi ahí que irnos

Milk: ¡Goten mas te vale que tengas cuidado con ella!

Goten: E…esta…bi..bi..en

Diciendo esto cargo a Naomi justo como su papa tenía cargada a Milk y los dos emprendieron el vuelo, Naomi debía tener los ojos cerrados ya que si veía la luna llena se transformaría así que no veía nada y era mejor para ella ya que en ella tenía posada la mirada de Goten que no paraba de mirarla.

Goten:"_No se porque pero ahora que la veo así debo admitir que es muy bonita…que estoy diciendo será posible que yo este…no , no es posible ella se irá mañana así que no hay nada entre nosotros si solo somos amigos…si solo amigos…amigos"_

Goku: ¡Goten, mira ahí está la casa aterricemos!

Al aterrizar Goku bajo a Milk y esta abrió la puerta pero Goten tenía un problema Naomi se había quedado dormida.

Goku: Goten ya bájala

Goten: No puedo se ha quedado dormida…

Milk: Bueno entonces llévala a tu habitación y que duerma en la cama de Gohan…

Goten: Bu…bueno

Entraron todos en la casa Goku y Milk se fueron a sus habitaciones dejando solo a Goten con una dormida Naomi. Goten llevo a Naomi a su habitación y la acomodo en la cama de Gohan (Gohan ya no vive ahí vive a unos pocos metros de la casa de Goku).

Goten: Buenas noches…

Diciendo esto se quedo dormido, profundamente dormido pero a mitad de la noche se despertó ya que escuchaba a alguien llorar era Naomi la que lloraba se levanto de la cama y se acerco a ella tocándole el hombro.

Goten: Oye que te pasa?

Naomi:*snif*El…me…me…va a matar.*snif*

Goten: Quien?

Naomi: Mi papa *snif*

Goten: Vamos no es verdad un papa nunca mataría a un hijo…-Diciendo esto se echo al lado de ella poniendo su mano en la cara de Naomi secando unas lagrimas-nadie te hará daño.

Naomi: *snif* Tu no lo conoces mira…-después de decir esto tiro a un lado el mechón blanco que tapaba su cara revelando una herida que empezaba desde la frente y terminaba en su mejilla parecía nueva ya que todavía se podía ver sangre correr-El me hizo esto…

Goten: Bueno ya el no está y no te hará nada te lo prometo…

Naomi: De verdad me lo prometes…

Goten: Si de verdad te lo prometo

Después los dos se quedaron dormidos, pero Naomi sabe ocultar bien el miedo y sabia que padre la encontraría pero no sabía que iba a ser tan pronto…

_Notas de la autora:_

_Bueno no se que estaba pensando cuando se me vino esto a la cabeza pero ya las acomode y ya tengo la historia completa espero que les guste y una cosa sé que esto será no pasara dentro de muchos capítulos pero como quieren que se llame el hermano de Naomi._


End file.
